Sister of Mikan Sakura
by NoGAMENoLIFETeT
Summary: No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new.
1. Yuki Yukihira

Name:Yuki Yukihira (birth name) Rei Serio (given same)

Gender: female

Age:14 (looks 11)

Height: 150 cm (4"11)

Weight: 30 kg

Birthday: April 13th

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Alices: mark of death (corrosion), Nullification, Longevity Alice, detection Alice, stealing & inserting, instant teleportation, transformation

Alice definition:

Mark of Death (Corrosion): leave marks on anyone who touches her and also leaves a cross under the left eye. (Already knew: age 0)

Nullification: nullify other Alice. (Already knew found out in the being of the story)

Longevity: can live forever. (Already knew age 10)

Detection: allows her to know what Alice or Alices a person has by meeting them in person or looking at them in a picture ( already knew age 4)

Stealing: steal and collect other alices from their owners (doesn't know)

Insertion: insert a stolen alice stone into another person/s's body. (Doesn't know)

Instant Teleportation: to instantly move from one location to another without actually moving physically. (Doesn't know)

Transformation: she is able to change her appearance.( already knew 0)

Alice stone colors:

Mark of Death: black

Nullification: white

Longevity: yellow

Detection: light blue

Stealing: orange

Inserting: purple

Instant teleportation: gold

Transformation: rainbow

Alice type: Special ability/dangerous ability

Class: elementary same grade as Mikan

Star ranking: special star

Family: Mikan (younger sister), Yuka (mother), Izumi (father), Kazumi (uncle), Persona (not blood related but known each other for a long time)

Appearance: Yuki has blonde hair and round blue eyes normally but she changed her looks when she went to the same class as Mikan. Her appearance now is that of a girl that looks like a boy with short blue hair and blue eyes. (Story picture)

Personality: cold, hot headed, mature, mysterious, depressed, animal lover.

Restraints: earring on each ear(JD_Black_onyx_cross_earrings), rings on each finger (4430111951_0ee3feb888_o1), choker (choker2tree_detail)

History: Yuki was born 4 years before Mikan. Her existence was kept a secret from everyone in the academy. Only few knew who she was. Thought, she has the Mark of Death Alice she is in the special ability class. She also knew Persona sense she was born. For 13 years she was locked in the basement of the middle school principal. When she turned 14 she was allowed to go to the classroom. Sense she she looked young her age was mistaken for a 10 year old. She was also told to change her appearance. 


	2. Class 1-B

Knock Knock. The door of the basement rustled. Then it was slowly opened. Their stood a masked man with black hair wearing dark clothes.

'It's been forever sense I've seen this person.' I thought to myself.

"Persona." I said coldly. I've know this man for many years. We weren't close but he was the only human being I've ever seen. It's been 4 years sense he last visited me.

Slowly he walked towards me and kneeled. "Yuki, would you like to get out of here?"

I looked at him shocked for a minute but then kept my normal persona. "Yes…"

He then slowly opened the doors and backed away. "You can finally be freed from this place. But, I have a few requirements."

"What are they?"

"You first have to change your appearance, second you have to behave yourself and third your new name is Rei Serio."

"Alright.." I then stood up and activated my alice. I changed my hair color and my eye color.

"Is this alright?" I asked him.

"Perfect." He then smiled, took my hand and led me outside.

Time skip~

I was sitting on a red couch in a room. I was told by Persona that I had to wait here and a teacher would come and tell me what to do. I was already their for 30 minutes but I still waited. Finally, the door opened. Their stood 3 figures. A man, a girl and a boy being cared by the man.

The man had curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an earring and he looked like he cross dressed. The girl, had long orange/brown pigtails and the same color eyes. She cared a bag and she was smiling largely. I didn't know why she was but I then looked at the boy. He had spiky black hair and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was wearing a school uniform.

They all looked at me shocked mixed with confusion. The man talked first. "Who are you little boy?"

I looked at him confused. 'Didn't Persona say anything? He must have wanted nobody to know who I am.'

"My name is Rei Serio."

"Are you an alice?" The girl asked.

"Yes, and who are you?"

"My name is Sakura Mikan!' She yelled.

"My name is Narumi and I am a sensei of Gakuen Alice."

"And that Boy?" I pointed to the kid he was caring.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga."

"I see."

"Now may I ask you what Alice you have?"

"I have 5 alices."

He looked at me shocked as did Mikan. "What are they?" They both questioned.

"Mark of Death, Nullification, Detection alice, Longevity and Transformation."

"Wow! That's a lot." Mikan screamed, again.

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Rei and Mikan-chan you can wait here." He then put the boy down.

"If he wakes up press that red button." Then he left. Mikan the started messing with Natsume.

"Mikan-chan? What are you doing?"

"Nothing~" She then sat down. All of a sudden this guy with brown hair came in yelling.

I ignored him and he soon left. Next then I know I was being pulled by my hair and thrown to the other side of the couch. I looked at who it was. It was that boy Natsume. I could finally see his eyes and they were a fiery red color. In my opinion he looked pissed.

"Who are you?"

"None of your business brat." I spat at him. He glared at me. I saw a glow and saw that he had the Fire Alice. After that fire soon burst out from his hands.

"Who are you?! And, if you don't tell me then I'll burn you!"

"No you won't!" I grabbed his hand and the fire evaporated in thin air. Glass was then shattered by a boy with blonde hair jumping into a window.

"Your late Ruka."

"Who's fault do you think that Natsume?" The boy named Ruka asked. He then looked at me. I then saw the same glow from the boy.

"You have the animal Pheromone Alice don't you?"

They both looked at me shocked.

"How do you know that?!" They asked. Their attention then turned to Mikan. A glow as coming from her too. I saw that she had the same alice as me Nullification. Back to Mikan, she was trying to get to the red button, but Natsume gripped my hair harder.

"LET GO!" I screamed. He then suddenly backed away from me gripping his arm. I saw that their was black marks where my hand was. They both looked at me shocked and tried to say something but Narumi-sensei and the other guy ran in.

"Mikan! Rei!" Then they both ran out the door but not without glaring at me and Natsume say Polka dot panties holding up a shirt that looked like Mikan's.

"THAT PERVERT!" Mikan scream. I sighed and ignore them again. I tuned out for a while until I saw a boy uniform. Mikan then went into another room and went to a different one, sense they think I'm a boy. I then looked into the mirror sighed and walked out.

The uniform Mikan had looked perfect on her. She then looked at me and blushed.

"You look great Rei-chan."

"Thanks, I guess but I hope you guys know that I'm a girl."

They all looked at me shocked.

"You're a girl?!" They screamed at the same time.

"Yeah. I have the transformation alice too you know."

"What does that alice do anyway?"

"It changes my appearance." Mikan asked.

"Why don't you look like yourself?"

"Because I was told not too."

"Ok…"

Silence~

"This uniform looked better on me anyway."

"Yeah…" They agreed.

"Oh? Rei-chan?" Naru asked.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Here these are your alice restraints." He handed me a choker, 10 creepy looking rings and two earrings. They were click on so I didn't have to pierce my ears.

"Thanks…." I said softly.

"Anyway~!" Narumi sensei said. "I'll have the class representative of class 1-B escorted you."

Time skip~

We made it to classroom 1-B and Narumi-sensei told us to wait until he introduces us then come in.

"We have two new Students." Then Mikan and I walked into the classroom. Their were kids in the air and all over the place wearing different kinds of alice restraints.

"My name is Sakura Mikan!" She screamed.

"Rei..Serio.."

"Mikan you are Hotaru's partner and Rei you are Ruka and Natsume's partner." He then waved his hand and said.

"I'll leave them to you." Then Naru-sensei left the crying teacher with long hair.

"W-we h-have free p-period b-because of t-the n-new student." Then he left.

"WHAT'S YOUR ALICE?" A girl with weird hair called.

"I need someone to come up here."

"I'll go.." A girl with long pink hair called. I put my hand on her shoulder and her clothes started to rot away leaving black marks. She then soon fainted.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Some people screamed.

"You're the one that asked what one of my Alice was." I stated and don't worry I can fix her." I then put my hand on her shoulder and everything appeared back too normal. They all looked at me shocked.

"I'll take her to the hospital." A girl with blue hair called and carried her away.

"You said one of your alices what's the others?" A familiar voice called. I looked and saw it was the boy with the Fire Alice.

"Nullification, Longevity, Detection alice and Transformation Alice."

"What is transformation alice?" The blonde haired boy I soon remembered as Ruka called.

"I'll show you." I thought of someone I knew and the first name that came to mind was Persona. I felt my body revert. Then I opened my eyes and saw Natsume and Ruka looking at me shocked.

'They must know Persona.' I thought to myself.

"H-how?" Ruka stuttered.

"It's my alice and thanks to you guys I'm stuck like this." I then walked.

They look at me with confusion. "What do you mean?" Asked Ruka.

"I already transformed 3 times. Including this form." I pointed to myself.

"You mean your suck like that?" Asked the ugly green girl, I now nicknamed Permy.

"Yes, with the same alice as the person I transformed into."

No one said anything to me after that. Until they started asking Mikan-chan about her alice.

"Narumi-sensei said I have an alice but, I don't know what it is." A boy said. He has the Mind-reading Alice.

They looked at her shocked. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR ALICE IS?!" Permy screamed.

I tuned them out sense it was annoying and said between Ruka and Natsume. They both glared at me thought, Ruka didn't seem like he cared. I then looked at his rabbit. It looked to me. Then jumped out from Ruka into me.

"Cute!" Natsume and Ruka looked at me shocked.

"Got a problem?"

"Why are you between us." Natsume said annoyingly.

"Because I can."

"Get up."

"Make me-"

"CRASH!" looked and it was Mikan, Hotaru and that boy with the Levitating Alice. It seemed like Hotaru make the decision to help Mikan-chan. She actually hit him! She looked at me and I gave her a thumps up. She smiled at me but then looked her smiled turned into a frown and she pointed outside. I followed her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Here." She showed me mirror that she created. I took it. I had black marks and a cross on my left eye.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

Class 1-B POV

"What the hell?!' We heard the new boy scream.

"What's going on?" Ruka asked.

"What's that the new kid, his name was Rei right?" Asked Permy.

Natsume's POV

I heard that kid scream. I didn't know why but that kid annoyed me. When he did the transformation he looked like Persona. I don't know how they are connected, besides their alices and they both have that depressing and dangerous aura around them. I wanted to figure out how that person is connected to Persona. I don't know why it just bugged me to learn more about that kid.

I got up and was about to leave when a hand pulled me back. I was about to yell at the person until I saw it was Ruka.

"Natsume?" He asked.

"Yes Ruka?"

"Your going to check on that new kid named Rei right."

"Yeah…"

"I'm coming too."

"Alright." We then opened the door and saw the new kid on the floor having a mental break down.

Ruka's POV

I saw the new kid on the floor. I didn't know what happened but I was really worried about him.

"What happened?" I turned to Imai-san.

She bend down and she tried to touch Rei but he smacked her hand away.

I was about to say something until I saw his face.

It was covered in black bruises and he saw crying. He looked like an innocent child, confused and full of worry.

"W-what are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said coldly.

"No your not!" Natsume screamed. We all looked at him shocked.

"N-Natsume?" I stuttered.

Rei's POV

That boy named Natsume grabbed my arm and the blonde haired boy' hand. He then pulled me HARD into a room I haven't seen before. Their were 4 teachers their. Naru, Misaki-sensei, a man with brown hair and gray eyes and a woman with long blonde hair and purple eyes. They all stared at us in shock.

"N-Natsume?" Naru said. "What is it?"

Natsume and Ruka then pulled me forward. They all looked at me shocked.

"What's going on?" Ruka demanded. I flinched at his tone of voice.

"P-Per-?" The old brown haired teacher said but stopped.

"I-is that Rei-chan?" Naru-sensei said.

"Rei-CHAN?" Everyone besides Naru and Misaki said.

"I'm a girl." I stated.

"Then why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" They asked.

"This one looks better on me."

"Anyway Rei-chan why do you look like Persona?"

"They wanted to know what the transformation alice does."

"And so… you?"

"He was the only person that came to mind."

"And, the markings?"

"My…well…..our….alice.."

"Ah…I almost forgot about that." Naru said. "But, you have the Nullification Alice so it shouldn't appear right?"  
"I almost forgot.." I sweat dropped and activated my other alice. Some of the marks then disappeared. Then, their was a knock on the door. I decided to open it sense nobody would. It was Mikan, Hotaru and Iinchou as most people called him.

"Rei-chan are you alright?!" Mikan called.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I wasn't sure if you were going to be alright and they were worried." Hotaru pointed to Iinchou and Mikan. "So, we came here."

"I see…"

"Anyway, Rei-chan? Do you want to come with me to the…." But, Natsume smacked his hand over her mouth and pulled her outside.

"What was that about?"

Hotaru POV Flashback

I walked back into the classroom to see my annoying 'classmates' picking on Mikan.

"I have a deal for you no alice." Mochiage said. "Go to the Northern Woods and IF, you come back alice. It will prove that you have an alice and you can take some people with you."

"FINE!" Mikan the baka that she is screamed and turned to me. Then, she tried to hug me but I hit her with the baka gun.

"I'll go with you, baka girl." Then Iinchou stepped up.

"If you don't mind, my I come?"

"Sure!" Baka Mikan screamed again, and smiled but then she stopped. "I'll ask Rei if 'h-he' wants to go!'

I looked at her confused. When she said 'he' she stuttered. But, I decided not to say anything and leave it alone.

"Natsume dragged him and Ruka away." I said flatly.

"Why?"

"I believe he was worried."

"That selfish perverted guy couldn't be worried about anyone but himself!"

"He sure looked worried."

"Well? Where did they GO?!"

"I think to the teachers lounge?"

Then she grabbed mine and Iinchou's hand and ran.

"MIKAN-CHAN PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" He cried.

Rei's POV

Hotaru then lead me from the teachers to the outside to see only Mikan and Ruka there.

"Where did Natsume go?" I asked.

"He left." Ruka replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for telling me."

"Rei-chan do you want to go to the Northern Woods?"

I was about to answer her but Ruka pulled me away.

"Ruka let me go!" I whined.

"I wouldn't go their if I was you."

I looked at him. "How come?"

"Just because I said so." He said sternly.

'What's his problem?' I thought.

"Reo-chan!" I heard Mikan scream. I turned around.

"Hmm?"

"What do you say?"

"No thanks."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." And before she questioned me more, I made a ran for it. I did not where I was going, I just new I had to move.

"Rei!" She called after me.

Time skip~  
I ran for about 30 minutes and I'm tired as heck. I finally stopped when I saw a log cabin and a…stuffed…bear? It saw me and raced towards me at maximum speed.

I thought it was going to attack me. But, instead it ran up to hug me. I blushed.

"Wha-?" There was a flash of blue light shot up from the sky.

"What's that about?" I questioned the bear. I knew it couldn't reposed but it shock it's head.

"Alright, I'll check it out." I then waved good bye and ran into the direction of the blue light.

I finally made it and I saw Mikan onto of Natsume and it made my blood boil.

I ignored my feeling and looked and saw Narumi-sensei. I stepped forward. They all saw me and Natsume pushed Mikan off.

"What are you doing here?"

"Talking to a stuffed bear."

"Mr. Bear?"

"Yes, if that's the brown bear's name."

"Did he attack you?"

"No? Why would he?"

"He attacks everyone else." Naru explained.

'I'm not like everyone else."

"I know your not." He then smiled at me.

"Oh, right! Mikan-chan has the same alice as you Rei-chan."

I looked at her and saw 2 other beams. It read 'Stealing and Inserting Alice.'

'She has more than 1 eh?' I told myself.

"I already knew." I responded. They all looked at me confused.

"How?!" They screamed.

"I have the detecting alice remember?"

"Oh right… I almost forgot about it."

"No you did forget."

He ignored me and walked over to Narumi and blew on him. He blushed.

"Damn you…"

Narumi then went over to me and bent down. And, whispered. "Persona wants to see you."

I nodded my head and walked away.

"Rei?" I thought it was Mikan so I ignored her.

"REI?" I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. It was Ruka so I relaxed.

"Sorry Ruka. What is it."

"Where are you going?"

"To Persona."

He flinched and his face turned to anger. "All he wants you for is to do the dirty work of the academy."

"I already know about it."

"How? I thought you were new."

"I've been here sense the day I was born."

"What about your family."

"Persona was the only person I knew until I met you all. So I guess he is like a family to me"

He looked at me shocked. "But, why haven't you been in any of the classrooms."

'I've been stuck in the basement of the Middle School."

"Oh.."

"Yeah so… I have to leave."

I then walked away from him and turned my head. "Good bye."


	3. News

Rei's POV

I walked away from Ruka and ran over to were I was supposed to be meeting Persona. Did I know why he wanted me. The answer was no.

Anyway, I finally got to the teachers place and walked over to were I believed Persona is. Finally I got to a door that red Persona on it and I knocked on the door.

"Come in." a melancholic voice said.

I stepped inside. It was dark and black and very hard to see. I expected this much from him. He is Persona after all.

I walked forward. I couldn't see on foot in front of the other but I just walked onward. I finally tripped and fell. Or I expected to fall but I was caught by a pair of hands.

I looked up, but sadly I still couldn't see. I moved my hands around to try and feel who the person was. I then felt a mask that was covering the eyes and took it off to see cold dark eyes starring at me.

"P-Persona!" I yell quietly. I try to get up but I can't seem to move my feet.

"Yuka... What are you doing?" he says calmly with a hint of uneasiness.

"Trying to get up." I answer.

"Maybe if you stop moving around and hold still, we can both get up."

"Sorry..." I mutter.

I feel him move and hear a click. The lights go on. I look around and see why I couldn't get up. My feet weren't touching the floor and still aren't.

"Do you mind getting off of me." Persona said rudely.

"R-Right." I stutter and get off.

I take a deep breath and say, "You wanted me Persona?"

He looks at me and stares for a while then sighs again. "Yes, I wanted to tell you that though your slices are VERY dangerous you will be in the Special Abilities Class."

I look at him confused. He sighs again. "That idiot Narumi didn't tell you did he?"

I shake my head.

"Classes are separated in five categories: Latent, Technology, Somatic, Special, and Dangerous. Latent Ability are most common powers belong to this class. Somatic is involved with pheromone or active Alices. Technical are students in this class usually work on their own projects. Special are students with Alices that don't fit in any of the above classes belongs to this class. And, Dangerous are people with Alices that could be in another class, but because the school considered their Alices "dangerous", so they are put here."

I pause. "But I don't understand shouldn't I be in the Dangerous Ability class because of our Alice?"

"Yes, but it was my choice not to but you in that class. Also, the Elementary School Principal agreed. So you should be lucky. And.." He leaned into my ear.

"I don't want outsiders to learn of your Alices. Especially the Mark of Death Alice."

I nod. "I understand. Is their anything else?"

"Yes." He takes out a single star enclosed in a circle and pins it to my shirt. "You are a special star. I do not fell like going into the explanation of what star rankings are."

"I understand I will be taking my leave." I then walk towards the door but, I am dropped with a hand on my shoulder and I look up.

"Yes?" I question him.

He tightens hid grip on my shoulder.

"Yuka, I do not expect for anyone to find out about who you are. As in your name. Not even your partners. Also, you have to go to the middle school division and got to 'that room' because your star ranking was just told to you and no one had time to get ready."

I shutter. "I-I understand." The I walk out the door and head to the Middle school garden and walk down a secret passage i found out about yesterday by Persona. It makes it easier not to be seen and I wasn't either.

I made it to the room that I despise and open up the gate and go to sleep onto the cold floor.


	4. Mikan's Star Ranking

Shake Shake Shake "Yuka."

I wake up with the sound of someone calling my voice. I knew who that someone is but I'm not going to say anything before I open my eyes.

I open my dark eyes and see that it was Persona as I already guessed calling and shaking me. I yawn.

"What is it?" I say drowsy.

"You need to go to wake up and get ready for class."

"Alright." I yawn one more time and look around.

"Where am I?" The room was new, clean, bright and expensive looking but I don't want to go into details.

"It's your room. I had to carry you here and wait for you to wake up."

I fell heat rise to my head. I rub my head while blushing. "Sorry bout that."

He gets up and opens the door. "Its fine. Just get ready." Then he closes the door.

"Alright~" I tell myself and hop up and stretch. "Ok. Time to get ready."

I walk over to where I think the bathroom is and it was HUGE, with a capital H. The room had black and red tiles and the furniture was the same color.

Their was a clock and it said 8:30. I only have 30 minutes to get to class! I got ready as fast as I could. Shower, got dressed, hair, teeth, stuff, etc. You get it, the norm.

It was 8:50 by the time I was done. Not to bad if I said so myself. I walked outside and looked at my reflection. I still looked like Persona so I changed it up a I decided for a little change.

I used my Alice and I had short blond hair and blue eyes. I looked pretty cute. I then gave my new self a last look and walked-ran away.  
database/chara...

I was really close to the school until I saw Mikan, Hotaru, Iinchou and Naru looking like they were I'm a daze. I then noticed the Iinchou was doing something with his hands and their was a glow. He was using his Alice.

After a couple of minutes they finally came to and Mikan looked really happy (when isn't she) and shocked. I walked near them.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a different voice. They looked at me confused.

"Hello, little boy who are you?" I swear dropped but smiled and bowed.

'This will be great!' I thought to myself cheerfully.

"My name is Kazuyo Kazuya I am a new student who just came in today and was told to head over to the Elementary Division." I gave them one of my said eyes.

"But I don't know where it is and it seems I'm lost."

They all looked shocked. Mikan was the first to talk. She went up and hugged me.

"Its okay Kazu-Chan !"

Hotaru and Iinchou stepped up asking the same question.

"What Alice do you have?"

I looked at them sadly with loneness. "Longevity..."

"ONE OF OUR CLASSMATES HAVE THAT ALICE! BUT SHE NEVER TOLD US WHAT IT DOES!" She screamed above me. I'm only 3"11 in this form.

"I see." I said softly.

'Man I'm a good actress.'

Narumi bent down to my height and patted my head.

"Can you tell us what that Alice is?"

I nod and said softly. "I means I can live forever."

They all looked shocked. "I see..." they all said. Then Natsume came out of some bushes looking tired and warn out.

"I finally... Found you!" he huffed.

I tensed onto Mikan's shirt. "Who's that?" I asked while Narumi was talking to Natsume.

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He is a special star student of Gakuen Alice. He's Alice is fire." Hotaru answered.

Then all of a sudden, Natsume Hand fire in his hand and he was running to Narumi-sensei. Naru then made a X that looked like he was trying to block it and he ran straight at it.

BOOM!

Their was a huge explosion and left Natsume on his hands and knees and Narumi warn out. I started doing fake cries and sobbing. I walked over to Natsume trying to act like I really cared and helped him up.

Natsume's POV

I looked and saw a little boy with short blonde hair and light blue eyes with our school uniform trying to help me up. I looked st him confused.

'Shouldn't he be afraid of me?'

He held out his hand and I took it.

"A-are you o-okay?" he stuttered.

"Yeah..." I got up and noticed this little boy couldn't be that much younger than me when I look at his height.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm t-ten."He said. I looked st him shocked.

In the distance we heard sirens and he started freaking out. He then started pushing me. Or at least trying to.

"Y-you should leave o-or else y-you'll get in-into trou-trouble." He stuttered again.

'Does he have a problem with stuttering or something?' I thought.

"Natsume?" we turned around to the perverted teacher. "Shouldn't you start running now. Or 'that person' that you don't like will be coming." He said.

Looked down at the kid and his eyes widened but then they went back to normal.

Rei's POV

That person. He must mean Persona. My eyes widened a little bit up I turned them back to normal. I hopped no one noticed that. Natsume then started running but he turned back and said something but I wasn't paying any attention to it.

Mikan then started having a fit like a child.

'What an idiot.'

"Anyway,Kazu. When did you get your star ranking and uniform."

I looked to the ground. "A teacher gave one to me..."

"Oh, Alright then. Lets go to class." I then walked with Hotaru to my 'new' classroom.

'This will be funny.' I smiled to myself.

Time skip to class.

Mikan-Chan re introduced herself and then Narumi told me to come in.

I walked in slowly and tensed flustered. I did a good and overreacted bow and introduced myself.

"H-hello my n-name is Kazuyo Kazuya. I-its nice to m-meet you all."

Then Mochiage screamed. "What is your Alice!"

I flinched at his tone and looked down and said quietly "Longevity..."

He got up. "What?!"

I looked up. "Longevity."

He started mocking me with my tone of voice. "Longe- WHAT I CANT HEAR YOU!"

I started crying and getting mad. 'Calm down. Calm down.'

"Longevity!" I screamed with my eyes closed.

He sat down. "Thank you."

'Stupid, annoying, jerk!' I screamed in my head.

"Stupid, annoying, jerk!" the mind reader kid said. I forgot his name.

"What was that?! You brat!" he got up and grabbed me by the shirt I closed my eyes and waited for the impact to come but it didn't. I opened my eyes.

I was on the other side of the room near Ruka. They all looked at me shocked.

"W-what?" I asked.

"H-how did you do that?" they all asked.

"Do what?" I asked confused.

"You teleported..." Iinchou said.

"W-what?! I don't remember having that Alice!" I screamed at them. I looked at Narumi sensei shocked. Do did he.

"You have the instant teleportation Alice. It gives you the ability. To teleport. At anytime at will. It must have been activated when you were in danger."

Permy decides to get rid of this weird atmosphere . Thank God. I said near Ruka. He looked at me and I looked at him and we said nothing. "What is their star ranking!" Permy screamed.

'Their' is recognized as Mikan and myself.

"star Ranking?" Mikan asked. Then Iinchou explained what star rankings are and that Hotaru is a three star and Natsume is a Special star. Like myself.

Mikan and Permy then started having a argument because Mikan couldn't understand why Natsume was a Special star. But, the thing that pissed me off is when she said.

"No matter what kind of Alice a person has, a bad person is still a bad person." I got up and walked over to her.

"Mikan-Chan, do you mean that if you did something bad. You're still a bad person?" everything went quiet.

"Kazu-Chan what are you talking about?"

I pointed to myself. "So if I did a bad thing I would still be called a bad person no matter what?"

"I-I just-"

I touched her and she flinched. I used my Alice to change back to my normal self (black hair normal) looking down at her.

I touched her hair making it turn black."That's cold Mikan-Chan. I've been at this school sense the day I was born, underneath the middle school." I paused.

"Persona was the first person I've ever meet and he's the one that helped me out of their. Am I still a bad person." I then smiled at her wickedly and was about to say something but Natsume came in with a...cat Mask.

"What the hell is that Natsume!" I said while laughing. "you look like a cat! Hahahaha!" Oh my gosh this is so funny!" i was dying trying not laugh, but I couldn't stop. I literally fell on the ground crying and laughing.

"STOP LAUGHING THAT IS AN ALICE RESTAURANT!" Permy yelled.

I glared at her. "like I didn't already know that. What do you think these things are."

I showed them my earrings, chocker and the rings on my fingers.

"THEN WHY WERE YOU LAUGHING!" Mochiage yelled.

I glared at him while smiling. "Because, I can."

Then I walked back to my seat and sat by Ruka and Natsume. Then s teacher named Jinno came in and Permy started messing with Mikan. I decided to put on my head phones and ignore everyone.

I saw Natsume take out a manga. It was Fullmetal Alchemist. I was going to ask him if I could see it but my eyes collapse in the darkness.

Time skip~

I woke up with someone shaking me. Did I know who it was no. I, after 30 shakes finally opened my eyes to see Natsume and Ruka glaring at me. I stretched my arms and yawned.

"What do you guys want?" I asked.

"You need to go to your room, class has been over for hours." Natsume said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"We were asleep two." Ruka said."But, I heard that Sakura got a no star from Jinno."

"Alright."

'One more transformation' I told myself  
And transformed into a boy with black and white hair and dark grey eyes.  
I think I was around 5 or something. I stretched my arms in front of them.  
user/Pretty...[term]=grey hair anime boy&filters[primary]=images&filters[secondary]=videos&sort=1&o=25

"Take me to my room." I demanded them.

They sighed. "Alright."

Natsume took my boots and Ruka picked me up.

"Thanks..." the I went back to sleep.

Natsume's POV

I looked at Ruka carrying Rei and it made my blood boil. But, I called down. Ruka is my best friend I should be happy for him. But, why do I feel like this for this girl.

Ruka's POV

I felt Rei go to sleep on me and I sighed. I was happy and annoyed at the same time. I was happy that she transformed into a little girl but, I am irritated that she was sleeping on me. But I guess I should be lucky. I'm never this close to her.

'Sigh. But I know that Natsume likes her two.'

Ruka's and Natsume's POV

'What are we going to do?'


	5. Ability Class

"Rei...wake... Up...NOW!"

I open my eyes but it's still blurry.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Rei!" a voice screamed.

"WHAT!" I smacked the voice. I mean voices. I could see now and it was Natsume and Ruka-pyon.

"WHAT WAD THAT FOR?!" They screamed.

"I don't like being wakened up. And, why are you in my room?" I asked them.

"Because you're our partner." Natsume said.

I glared at him. "That doesn't mean you can go walking into a girl's room."

Ruka pouted. "We were only trying to help you."

I got up and walked over to the bathroom and stuck my tongue. "I don't care and you two better be out of my room by the time I'm done."

"Whatever. Come on Ruka." Natsume grabbed Ruka-pyon hand and walked out the door.

Anyway, back to me. It took me 15 minutes to get done today so, I decided to walk downstairs. Top picture  
I was finally downstairs to see that the only person left was Mikan and she was on the floor crying with dishes all over the place. Oh yeah, and she was with some Robot that was yelling at her. They finally saw me and the Robot looked pretty mad.

"What are you doing here go to class!" the robot screamed.

"I'm waiting for the no star." By the way, just so you know I was wearing the middle school uniform.

"who are you?" They both asked.

"How cold Mikan-Chan. I thought you would be able to recognize me. After, all the times I transformed in front , everyone." I looked at her sadly.

Then, all of a sudden, her eyes lit up in remembrance of the event. "Rei-Chan is that you?"

I walked over to her and patted her head. "Yes it is."

She looked at me confused. "Why do you keep on doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Transforming!"

"Because it's fun, how about it Mikan care you join my prank?"

"What?"

I put my arm around her. "If I pretend to be your boyfriend I fell like some people are going to get jealous."

She looked at me strange. "Who?"

I just smiled. "Nobody. Now what's a good name?"

"Haru."

"Haruuuu?"

"Just Haru."

I smiled. "Right lets go."

(Skipping class gong straight to Narumi's explanation of ability class)

Then we walked outside only to see Narumi, Hotaru and Iinchou. "Mikan-chan! Come here!" Narumi called.

We both walked over to Narumi. "Mikan-chan who's your friend?"

Mikan looked at him nervously. "U-um this is-"

"I'm Haru a new student in the middle school section." I said coldly.

Narumi looked abut surprised but he shock it off. "Alright, I guess you two don't know about the joint classes."

Myself and Mikan looked at each other. "Joint classes."

"Once a week, the elementary and middle school students have a class together. Everyone gets split up into one to four classes, based on their ability type."

"Four ability class?" We asked. "What does that mean?"

Narumi continued. "At this academy, Alice abilities are split into four different categories. Let me explain, Latent Type Alice. Commonly known abilities are generally placed in this category. For example X-Ray. The students in that class have fairly well-known abilities, so the classes atmosphere is relatively normal and well behaved."

Iinchou then explained that his alice is categorized in that class. Mikan then asked what class Hotaru was in and she said Technical Type. "Technical Alice Types are unique, because there ability only reveals themselves. Only when they're creating or researching themselves. For example Hotaru, Nonoka, the person who affixed a soul to bear and Anna."

"Most of the students in the Technical Type class tend to immerse themselves in their work, so the entire class sort of marches to its own tune. I guess their otaku-like, in a way." (Go otakus! .)

Nonoka and Anna come over and grab Hotaru saying. "We're the otaku sisters!"

Ruka then comes over looks at Mikan then to me then to Mikan again. He's glare said. 'How the hell are you?' Mikan asks him what type he's from. He's rabbit somehow finds a sign that says Somatic Type. "What's the Somatic type?" I question.

"I'm part of the Somatic type." Narumi says. "Most physical types are Somatic Types. For example the Super-Speed Alice. The majority of the students are from those three types. Latent, Technical, or Somatic. And the students who don't apply to any of those class types are placed... In the special ability class or S.A. Class, for sort. This class consists of a bunch of random Alice Abilities. It's a small class, but I guess you could say that their abilities are all eccentric and strange."

Mikan called them good-for-nothings. It's funny that's she's saying that thought she's in that class, she's so oblivious. I out my arm around her. "Mikan-chan don't you know that your in that class."

"W-WHAT! THATS NOT TRUE IS IT NARUMI-SENSEI?!"

Everyone looked at her knowingly. The bell rings. "Sorry, Mikan-Chan it's the truth. But, Haru-kun what's your alice?"

I sigh. "It's the same as Mikan-chan, right Mikan~"

"Y-yeah Haru.."

Ruka-pylon steps up. "What's your relationship with her?"

'Awww~ somebody's jealous.' "I'm her boyfriend." I said confidently.

Everyone looked shocked, even stoic Hotaru. It was pretty funny. I took Mikan's hand. "Come on Mikan-chan~ Lets go to our class."

Then we left them. It was pretty funny but then Mikan was stopped by a teacher and I'm pretty sure that he is the teacher for the S.A. Class. After a while of talking he then vanishes. I hummed. "Weird guy."

We then start wandering. "I wonder what Alice Type is Natsume in? I forgot to ask."

" he's a dangerous ability type." Mind reading guy says, he looks at me then smiles.

"Thank you." Mikan says.

Flashback~

Narumi stated waking away but stops. "To tell you the truth, there's actually a fifth class. It's called the Dangerous Ability Class. Regardless of their ability type, if a student's Alice is deemed dangerous, they're placed in that class. I wouldn't say that the class is kept a secret, but not much is revealed about it, so it's full of mysteries."

Back to present~

"Hm, it must be hard to be in that class."

Mikan looks at me, "Ne, Rei? Your real Alice is it dangerous?"

I sighed. "Yeah but who cares I have a bunch of em anyway. The person who is in charge of the class knows me anyway."

"Wh-" Natsume stops her by dragging her and pushing her down.

"Natsume!"

"Are you over there?" I heard Persona call. Natsume glares at me and push me down with them. I heard Persona steps get closer. Mikan was still struggling and I think he heard her. I decided that I was going to say them so I looked at Natsume and smiled and got up.

"Idiot!" I heard Natsume whisper.

I looked up at Persona. "Hey Persona."

"Yuki?"

"Hai~" I called out.

"Have you seen Natsume?"

I shook my head. "No."

He grabbed my arm. "Come on let's go."

"So im in the dangerous ability class." I said sadly.

He sighed, "No, change your appearance back to normal."

"Normal as usual normal or normal as in normal?"

He sighed. "Black hair normal."

"Okay~" I snapped my fingered and I went back to before.

"Now head to your class."

"Okay, good luck~"

Outside Special Ability Classroom~

I was waiting for 10 minutes for Mikan to finally come. "Mikan-Chan hurry up its bad enough we're late... Oh who is this?" I pointed to the guy with dark blue hair and eyes with a blue star under his eye.

He waved. "I'm Tsubasa Andou. I'm in the Middle school division."

"Nice to meet you Tsubasa-Senpai, I'm Rei."

"Oh your the Special Star. Anyway, this is the place for our class."

"I thought the S.A. class was going to be in a strange place, but it's surprisingly normal."

Tsubasa chuckled. "What? You were scared?"

I laughed. "I think she's more surprised then scared."

Tsubasa continued. "People might call us the "weirdo class" but... If you ask me, all the "weirdos" in this school are good and honest people."

Tsubasa then opened the door only to get hit by a girl with pink hair and dark pink eyes yelling. "You're late, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa made a fist with his hands. "Misaki! Why you...!"

I stepped up. "Are you two dating?"

They both blushed beet red. "N-no!"

"Oops, sorry."

Misaki then smiled, "Everyone! Their here! The newcomers!"

"Bipolar much?" I whispered to Mikan and she sweat dropped. Mistaking then pushed us up in front of her. "Right here!"

Then everyone then went into a riot it was crazy. I pretty much tuned them out and actually wished that I was with Persona. 'I wish.' I sat down and watched everyone welcome Mikan.

"How annoying."

"Hey special star!" I turned around to see Misaki, Tsubasa, the one teacher and Mikan. "What's your alice?"

I glared at them. "Which?"

"What do you me a by which?"

"I have a lot of Alices."

"How many?"

"5...I think..."

Teacher man steps up. "If you wouldn't mind telling us the names of your Alices?"

"How about you tell me all your Alices."

"I have the Time tripper I can go to the past and the future thought I can't control it well, and I'm Noda-sensei"

"Is that why you disappeared all of the sudden before."

"Yeah.."

Misaki stood up. "I have the doppelgänger, see."

There was 3 different Misaki's though I could tell which one was which. I pointed to the one on the middle. "Your the real one."

She looked at me shocked but smiled. "Your correct."

Tsubasa then explained. "Shadow Manipulation. Now you tell me yours."

I sigh. "Nullification, Longevity, Detection alice,Transformation Alice and Mark of Death Alice."

Noda-sensei looked really shocked but went back to smiling. "Those sure are a lot of Alices."

"Thanks I guess." I looked over to Mikan and smiled. "Mikan do you like this Class."

"Yes' I love this place!"

"Congratulations Mikan-Chan looks like we got the best class after all."

'At least their all nice.' 


End file.
